


Charming Chameleon

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco strikes a hard bargain.





	Charming Chameleon

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 221: [Chameleon](https://pokemondb.net/pokedex/charmeleon), and for Adventdrabbles's prompt # 8: [Puppies in Wrapping paper](https://imgur.com/Um8ZLoM).
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Charming Chameleon 

~

“Neville, who’s in there with you?” asks Augusta. “I heard voices.” 

Wincing, Neville stops kissing Draco. “It’s Gran!” 

Draco huffs. “So? You’re an adult. You’re allowed to have friends over.” 

“Gran’s…old-fashioned,” says Neville, trying to fix his hair. 

“And by _old-fashioned_ you mean—?”

“She might not approve of you.” 

Draco raises an eyebrow. “You mean because I’m a Malfoy?” 

“That, too.” Neville jumps as Augusta rattles the door handle. “Hide!” 

Draco snorts. “Why? Just tell her.” He gestures to the pile of presents they’d opened only moments before. “I came bearing gifts. That should count for something. Tell her we’re dating.” 

“I’d planned to tell her, just not like this!” 

“Neville?!” Augusta sounds cross. 

“Please!” begs Neville. “Hide and…I’ll blow you later.” 

Draco hums. “I like blow jobs,” he muses as Augusta begins pounding at the door. “Fine. But you owe me a week of sucks.” 

“Deal!” cries Neville. 

“ _Alohomora_!” snaps Augusta, and the door flies open. 

Neville turns, facing her. “Gran, I—”

Augusta focusses on the bed behind him. “Who’s that?” 

Neville closes his eyes. “Gran, I—”

“He’s adorable!” Augusta coos. “Is he a dragon?”

Neville twists around and stares at…a white chameleon? “I…Yes, you could say that—”

“And he’s in a box?” Augusta shakes her head. “Isn’t that dangerous?”

“He’s…well trained,” Neville says. 

“He’s the one you were talking to, wasn’t he?” Augusta laughs as chameleon Draco starts digging though the pile of wrapping paper, ending up with a bow on his head. “What a sweet gift.” Patting Neville on the shoulder, she moves towards the door. “He’ll make your new boyfriend a wonderful pet.” 

Neville freezes. “Er—”

“You thought I didn’t know?” Augusta smirks. “I know everything, dear. Invite Draco for dinner sometime.” 

Once the door’s closed, Draco’s back. 

“That went better than expected.” Neville exhales.

“Mmm.” Draco smirks. “Now, about those sucks…” 

“But she already knew! I didn’t need to have you hide!” 

“Not my problem,” purrs Draco.

“I suppose not,” concedes Neville, shaking his head. 

Winding his arms around Neville’s neck, Draco pulls him down onto the bed. “Plus, now we can shag right here and not worry about interruptions.” 

Blinking, Neville laughs. “Good point.”

~


End file.
